After the Kiss
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little moment after the kiss between Jack and Elizabeth in the season finale. Please let me know if you want me to continue this story! Sorry it is so short right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so short but I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story. Please review fellow #Hearties! **

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes thinking of how long she had wanted to do that. To feel his lips against hers. That was confirmation of why she was staying in Coal Valley. The children she taught, the friends she had made, and the handsome constable that was now a special part of her life, made her realize that this was where she belonged.

"Elizabeth," said Jack interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked bringing herself back to reality.

He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm so glad you decided to stay in Coal Valley."

"Oh Jack," she said cupping his face, "I could never leave you. I could never leave my students. In just a short amount of time I've made so many friends here. And I've made so many memories. Memories that will last me a lifetime."

"I know," said Jack, "This place is special to me. I wouldn't give up this place for all of the new locations in Canada. In the world. Everything I need is right here, in Coal Valley."

"Yeah, Coal Valley does have that effect on people," chuckled Elizabeth, _"But the reason this place is so special is because you're here." _

Jack looked into Elizabeth's blue eyes and it was almost like he could read her mind, _"Yeah it's the same for me too Elizabeth. The reason Coal Valley is so special for me is because I met you. And I want to be friends. I want to be more than friends," _he thought, "Ms. Thatcher."

"Yes Constable?"

"Please consider this an act of courtship," said Jack and kissed her again. Elizabeth made no hesitation to kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to upload a second chapter! Please continue to review! Enjoy #Hearties. **

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to Coal Valley hand in hand. They were fairly silent but they didn't need to say anything. The previous events of the day had said it all. When the Mountie and the young teacher arrived into town, they let go of each other's hands so people wouldn't question them.

"So Halley's Comet crosses the sky tonight doesn't it?" asked Jack.

"Look at you being all smart," said Elizabeth, "Yes it does."

"I was wondering, do you think we could observe it together?" asked Jack.

"Hm, I don't know," said Elizabeth, "I have to get up early so I can be ready to be over at the Saloon for school when the children arrive."

"Fair enough," said Jack walking away from her.

"Jack, wait!" called Elizabeth, "Perhaps I could make one exception."

Jack smiled, "Okay then. I will see you tonight Ms. Thatcher."

"You too," she said. She headed inside where Abigail was cooking dinner.

"Elizabeth," said Abigail when she appeared, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" asked Elizabeth.

Abigail smirked, "Jack told me about the little gift he was going to give you."

Elizabeth looked down at the drawing, "Oh."

"Well?"

"It was…" sighed Elizabeth as she sat at the table, "Amazing."

Abigail turned around from the stove and noticed Elizabeth staring of into space, a small smile on her face, "I take it you liked the gift."

"Huh," said Elizabeth bringing herself back to reality, "Yes, it was lovely."

Abigail knew more had happened than Elizabeth was revealing, "So any plans for tonight?"

"Watching Halley's Comet," Elizabeth said.

"Well I'll let you go then," said Abigail. Elizabeth made her way out of the room before Abigail asked, "So is Jack a good kisser?"

Elizabeth turned around and smiled, "Yeah he is." She left the house and looked up into the sky to see Halley's Comet going by along with all of the stars. Elizabeth looked down and, just as he had promised, Jack was right there observing it with her. He smiled when he noticed her presence and she smiled back. She couldn't be 100% sure yet, be she believed she was starting to fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright children, your assignment for tonight is to come up with a poem of your own. It doesn't have to be the best as long as it means something to you. Class is dismissed," said Elizabeth as the children hurried to get their belongings. Jack walked into the room at that moment.

"Afternoon everyone," he said a bit surprised.

"Afternoon Mountie Jack," said the children in between snickers.

"There's nothing to laugh at here children," scolded Elizabeth lightly.

"Goodbye Ms. Thatcher, Mountie Jack," said the children.

"Goodbye everyone," said Elizabeth and then turned to Jack, showing he had her full attention.

"Sorry, I didn't think the children would still be here," said Jack apologetically.

"It's no problem. No problem at all," said Elizabeth walking towards him, slowly touching his arm.

Jack smiled, "I was thinking since school is not in session tomorrow and I do not have any duties to fulfill at this moment, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear, "I would love to have dinner with you tonight. As long as it does not require me to do anything in the kitchen."

"I would never think of torturing you like that Elizabeth Thatcher," said Jack, "Just meet me at the café at seven tonight."

Elizabeth nodded and gathered her belongings, "Well then. I will see you at seven then Constable. Have a good rest of the day." Elizabeth headed back home but Abigail was nowhere in sight when she arrived. Elizabeth assumed Abigail was still at the café and that she would be home soon. Elizabeth headed to her closet to find something appropriate to wear and decided on a light blue dress that her parents had bought her for her birthday one year. At quarter of seven, Abigail had still not arrived home so Elizabeth decided to leave a note for her before going down to the café. When Elizabeth arrived at the café she was overtaken with shock.

Much like their first date, there was a table in the center of the room with candles adorning it. Jack and Abigail were standing together and Jack had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Good evening, Ms. Thatcher," he said.

"Good evening Constable," she responded and approached him.

"For you," said Jack handing Elizabeth the flowers, "And dinner is served prepared by Ms. Abigail Stanton."

Elizabeth smiled as she sat down across from Jack. She should have known Abigail was involved in this dinner date. Abigail served the food and then said, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be at home if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Stanton," said Jack. Abigail nodded and left the room. The pair started to eat and enjoyed their meal when Jack spoke, "Elizabeth there is a reason I brought you here on this date."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, "What is that?"

"Well I know we haven't known each other very long, but in a way we have. It was just something I have been wondering. Elizabeth Thatcher, do you consider us to be courting?" asked Jack sincerely.

Elizabeth put down her napkin and took a deep breath, "Well having dinner together and kissing are what is normally done when you are courting someone. And all of my students certainly think we are."

Jack chuckled lightly, "I could tell by the way they were acting when I walked into the saloon."

"But is it okay if they are right?" asked Elizabeth.

A slow song came on in the background and Jack stood up and offered Elizabeth his hand, "Shall we have this dance Ms. Thatcher?"

"Of course Constable," said Elizabeth taking his hand and slowly swaying to the music with him, not nearly as nervous as their first date, "But you ignored my question," she whispered in his ear.

Jack leaned back to look her in the eyes. He kissed her slowly and that was the only answer Elizabeth needed before Jack said, "Yes."

**Please continue to review! I apologize for the extremely long wait. **


End file.
